


Bite Down

by NoahK



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-05 00:21:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3098036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoahK/pseuds/NoahK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bite down, bite down into me. You better sink your teeth before I disappear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Down

**Author's Note:**

> Where Carmilla is uncharacteristically nervous and hesitant to talk to Laura about something that has been on her mind a lot lately. 
> 
> Originally inspired by Bite Down by Bastille (Bastille vs. HAIM). Maybe give it a listen while reading.

“Hey, cupcake,” Carmilla’s sultry low voice calls from the other side of the room. “I have something to ask you.”

“Alright shoot,” the younger girl calls back hesitantly.

“So…you know how I don’t age anymore and well…you do…” Carmilla stops unsure of her words for the first time in centuries. Laura picks up on it immediately and crosses the room to join her on their leather couch. Laura has known Carmilla for 5 years and has never seen her this nervous and unsure of herself. She was always this overly confident and sarcastic self never this hesitant in using her words so instantly Laura knew something was up. 

“Well…I…” Carmilla stops again unsure if she even wants to bring this conversation up. She’s been debating it for over 3 years now and never wanted to be the one to initiate the conversation but the prime time for it was running out fast. She knew she couldn’t live without Laura, she’s known that since day one. And ever since their first kiss five years ago she knew that they were truly meant for each other. Not just for the extent of Laura’s life but for so much more than that. Carmilla had this thought at the back of her head ever since that kiss but didn’t take it seriously until one day three years ago when it hit her like a ton of bricks.

Laura had been sick…really sick. As in so sick and stubborn that Carmilla had to force her to go to the hospital to get the treatment she really needed. The doctors had told her that she was lucky to have someone who cared so much watching after her because if Laura had gotten her way and stayed home she would have gotten severely worse. The whole two weeks of Laura being in the hospital drove Carmilla absolutely insane. She couldn’t stay with her 24/7 like she wanted but she was there from the second visiting hours began to the second they ended. The nurses even had to force her to leave a couple of the nights that Laura was really bad. This was when Carmilla really got to thinking about the whole turning Laura thing. It was when she realized and witnessed the fact that Laura could die at any minute, although it was unlikely the thought was still there, that she finally took the idea seriously. Ever since then she’s been thinking about it. The sacrifices Laura would have to make but the life they could live together, or lives rather. She never wanted to initiate the conversation until her mind took hold of her one day and started spilling out words before she even realized it.

“I want to turn you. I can’t live without you, cupcake. I’ve been thinking about this for years and I can’t get it off my mind. I can’t not bring it up to you because it’s something you have to agree to and the best time for it is slowly running out and I can’t watch you die, Laura. I can’t watch you die,” Carmilla spits out so fast that Laura barely catches it. 

“Carm, slow down,” Laura soothes her as she places their foreheads together. She knows that doing so calms Carmilla down a great deal at any time so she just lets a silence wash over them for a few moments. 

“Creampuff, I…I’m,” Carmilla starts but Laura shushes her.

“Don’t say you’re sorry, Carm. There’s no reason to be sorry. I want you to turn me too. I have for years. I’ve just been waiting for you to be ready to do that,” Laura finally admits. And it’s the whole truth. Laura has been thinking about it ever since they really started to bond with one another. She knew that Carmilla would be distraught watching Laura age and she never wanted to inflict that kind of pain on Carmilla. The mere idea of it inflicts pain on the both of them and she knows it. She doesn’t want that. Neither of them want a life that doesn’t involve the other. They need each other to truly live. 

“You do? Why didn’t you tell me that?” 

“I was going to bring it up soon if you didn’t first. I wanted you to be comfortable with the idea. I didn’t want to push you into it or anything like that,” Laura replied gently. 

“Oh,” Carmilla utters quietly trying to process what it means. “So…you really want me to turn you?”

“Yes, Carm. I'm positively sure this is what I want.”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm going to do with this. Whether it will get continued or not but here it is for now with the potential to go further.


End file.
